Brooding of an Ice Dragon
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: With Ichigo on the brain, Toushiro attempts to distract himself, but finds it's much harder to do even when the subject of his thoughts desires isn't around.


_Title: Brooding of an Ice Dragon (part 2 of 7 shot series)  
Pairing(s): IchiHitsu  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: (very small one plz) With Ichigo on the brain, Toushiro attempts to distract himself, but finds it's much harder to do even when the subject of his thoughts (desires) isn't around.  
Warnings: Takes place around the winter war.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Currently, I'm renting them so I can torment Toushiro. _

In spite of all his efforts, his thoughts strayed to that one loud mouth ryoka. No, they weren't considered ryoka anymore. They were allies and strong ones for humans. Well, that was one substitute shinigami, one Quincy, and two humans. Their small group supported each other through tough times even if one or two of them didn't show it (namely the Quincy).

As much as he loathed paperwork, Toushiro found it was a good way to distract him from certain things that he did not wish to brood about, but this time his usually handy method failed him. His thoughts continually meandered from the words on his paper to the orange haired substitute shinigami. On numerous times, he had to set down his paper and rub his temples or mentally slap himself.

The harder he tried to stop thinking about Ichigo, the more he thought of him. It was frustrating especially when he wanted to get his paperwork done. His little trip to the human world cost him time finishing this, but he had a mission and still did. His lazy assistant captain barely did any of the work. A good day for her was completing one assignment.

Since both of them were out, Toushiro occasionally went back to the soul society to take care of running their squad. While he trusted his third seat, there were some things that he couldn't handle by himself. Toushiro didn't want the guy to go insane… On second thought, he was already insane.

Once again, he attempted on reading a report about some minor incident involving his shinigami with the eleventh squad. It was no surprise, considering the eleventh squad loved fighting. More than often, they initiated confrontations with members of his squad on purpose. They loved fighting more than anything. This incident ended up with five of his people in the fourth squad rooms and two of theirs in there.

Now what was it all over? There had to be something that the eleventh squad's seats thirteen, seventeen, and twenty capitalized on and started it. Toushiro poured through the papers, but found that the information contradicted each other as far as info between the squads. It was frustrating but it kept his mind off of Ichigo.

Their ring leader claimed his squad started it when they taunted the eleventh squad into fighting, saying they were weak and only relied upon their taichou. Toushiro knew for a fact that anyone within his squad caught doing this would be sent to the fourth squad as volunteers to help keep soul society clean. In other words, no one wanted to get into trouble with punishments like that.

His squad said the opposite, the eleventh squad kept harassing them until they ended up fighting, which wouldn't surprise the taichou. Most fights started out this way, and then wound up with contradicting stories.

The strawberry was a constant contradiction. He wanted to protect his friends, yet, he didn't feel worthy of protecting them or powerful enough and would sulk about it until someone smacked some sense into him (usually Rukia). Even though he was powerful, he couldn't control that power. For kami's sake, his zanpakuto was always in first release. Many shinigami knew how to transform it back into its original state.

Ichigo was both a loner and a group person. He could survive with being alone, but at the same time, knew how to interact with a group. The young taichou was never a group person. He could tolerate being with a few people at a time though he liked being alone with his thoughts and his zanpakuto.

Damn. There he went again, thinking of the loud mouthed substitute shinigami. At this rate, he would never get his paperwork finished and that meant more when he finally returned to the soul society. He doubted it would be for awhile, considering they were facing Aizen and his arrancar.

Toushiro ran his hand through his wild hair. There was no use attempting to finish this when his thoughts constantly wandered. It meant he would have to do it again, something he wasn't looking forward to. If he was going to do anything, he wanted to get it done right the first time instead of having to fix his mistakes later on.

Maybe some exercise would do him some good. The eleventh squad was always more than willing to spar, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. In his condition, he'd probably end up killing them as he'd react instinctively without thinking about the consequences. There was no way he'd take on Zaraki-taichou with his mind wandering. The guy proved to be a good fighter despite him not knowing his partner's name. It was a wonder how he managed to achieve becoming a taichou without having bankai. All the other taichou could perform bankai.

On the practice field behind the tenth squad, Toushiro took a deep breath and drew Hyourinmaru from its sheath. Not many shinigami wore their swords on their backs. Due to his height disadvantage, he had no other choice. If he wore it on his belt, the tip would drag whenever he walked.

His teal eyes fell upon a few of his squad members who were training for the inevitable war against Aizen. They worked so hard, yet, they hadn't made any huge strides. Toushiro believed that hard work should be rewarded. If someone was diligent enough, the results ought to reflect that. Maybe he could encourage them.

Or not.

The three of them paused in their training and stared at him. Toushiro recognized them as the eleventh, thirteenth, and sixteenth seats in his squad. They probably hadn't seen him fight let alone train.

Why was it so hard for people to recognize him for his ability and look past his appearance?

It was the same way when he first met Ichigo. The idiot couldn't believe that he achieved bankai let alone was the youngest taichou. It frustrated him that people thought of him as a child, not a taichou.

Ichigo had the gall to call him by his first name when they weren't even friends. They barely knew each other at the same. Despite his constant corrections of 'It's Hitsugaya-taichou,' the substitute shinigami called him 'Toushiro.' Still it was better than Momo's name for him, 'Shiro-chan.' He allowed her to get away with it since she was his sister, but if anyone else called him that, someone was going to pay dearly.

Gah!

He was thinking about that idiot again.

Without releasing Hyorinmaru, Toushiro went through very familiar katas for his warm up. They were so basic that he could do them in his sleep. Everyone had to learn the basics as they were building blocks for the advanced moves. Once he was done with warming up (which didn't take long), he unleashed Hyourinmaru.

Soon enough, part of the training ground was iced over or covered with ice. He had yet to perform bankai as the sheer spiritual pressure would knock out his subordinates. Then he would have to drag their sorry asses to the fourth squad and explain why they were in such a state.

Only a taichou could take on another taichou with the exception of a few who managed to achieve taichou level power. That included Ichigo. Somehow, he gained bankai within a few days from what Toushiro heard. It was using a method that ex-taichou Urahara developed. He didn't hear the specifics of it.

…

Everything reminded him of that orange haired idiot!

Maybe Ichigo wasn't the idiot. Maybe he was for thinking about Ichigo far too much for his sanity and health.

Toushiro glanced over to his subordinates who were currently foaming at the mouth. He sighed and pulled back his reiatsu. That should bring them back to reality. Silently cursing, he berated himself for losing control of his spiritual pressure. He was known for his control, but this time, he became frustrated, thus, lost control.

So training wasn't the answer either.

He needed to rest. Sheathing his zanpakuto, Toushiro didn't wait for them to stand on their feet. He left the training ground and made his way back to his quarters. For tonight, he would stay in the soul society. First thing tomorrow, he'd return to the human world.

Rest did not come easy for him. Every time he closed his eyes, his thoughts wound up in the gutter, literally. He dreamt of Ichigo on top of him, his muscular body against his lithe one.

Then there was the one of Ichigo inside him, moving in and out, hitting that one sweet spot. It drove Toushiro to the edge.

When the taichou woke up, he noticed something sticky. He couldn't have wetted his bed. That happened a long time ago like before he became shinigami and Momo would tease him about it.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his blankets to find a white mess. His teal eyes widened with horror. He just had an orgasm or whatever it was called, but in any case, it was all Ichigo's fault. Yes, it was. He just had to have that perfect, muscular body that was hot…

Toushiro needed a cold shower badly.


End file.
